1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bench saws and, more specifically, to a detachable saw blade guard mounting structure for bench saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bench saw, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a saw base 1, a worktable 2, a cutting mechanism 3, and saw blade guard 4. In order to prevent scattering of cut chips and ensure safety of the operation of the cutting mechanism 3, the installation of the saw blade guard 4 is necessary and important. The saw blade guard 4 comprises a cover shell 4a covering the upper part of the saw blade 3a of the cutting mechanism 3 for protection. In order to prevent movement of the saw blade guard 4 relative to the saw blade 3a and to reduce space occupation during delivery of the bench saw, the saw blade guard 4 is detachably installed in the bench saw.
Because the aforesaid bench saw is a wood cutting-working apparatus, the fixation and safeness of the parts of the bench saw must on assembly and design must be reinforced. However, in actual application of the aforesaid bench saw, there are unexpected dangers in hiding. For example, the cover shell 4a of the saw blade guard 4 has a mounting plate 4b extended from its one end and detachably fastened to the worktable 2 by a screw rod (not shown), which is inserted through a block (not shown) at one end of the mounting plate 4b and threaded into a screw hole (not shown) at one side of the worktable 2. This saw blade guard mounting arrangement is not safe. If the saw blade guard 4 is hit by an external object accidentally during working of the cutting mechanism 3, the cover shell 4a may be biased to touch the saw blade 3a, and an accident may occur at this time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable saw blade guard mounting structure for bench saw that eliminates the aforesaid problem.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a detachable saw blade guard mounting structure for bench saw, which provides a high locking force to the saw blade guard, preventing biasing of the saw blade guard upon an impact force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable saw blade guard mounting structure for bench saw, which enhances the locking between parts by means of conical contact.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the detachable saw blade guard mounting structure is used for connecting detachably a saw blade guard to a worktable of a bench saw. The mounting structure comprises a first connector disposed at the worktable, a second connector disposed at the saw blade guard, and a fastening member for fastening the second connector to the first connector. The first connector has a non-circular block member disposed at one side of the worktable and a screw hole axially extended through the non-circular block member. The second connector has a connecting block fixedly disposed at a mounting plate of the saw blade guard and provided with a through hole and a conical hole axially aligned at one end of the through hole of the connecting block, and a cone fitted into the conical hole of the connecting block. The cone has a through hole and a socket disposed at one end of the through hole of the cone and fitted onto the non-circular block member. The fastening member has a head stopped at one end of the connecting block, and a threaded shank inserted through the through hole of the connecting block and the through hole of the cone and threaded into the screw hole of the block member to lock the second connector to the first connector.